Steamed
by Hope x Honor
Summary: Zuko has planned a very intimate 'welcome home celebration' for his wife Katara. But will his plans succeed? Zutara, Sukka


**Steamed**

**Summary: Zuko has planned a very intimate 'welcome home celebration' for his wife Katara. But will his plans succeed? **

**Rating: T (for Zutara make outs and awkwardness)**

**Prompt: SEVEN DAYS OF CAPSTARA, day 6, **_**Hot Tub.**_

**Pairings: Zutara, Sukka**

Fire Lord Zuko was always one to strategize. Whether it be preventing revolts, composing trade agreements, or gaining the trust of foreign monarchs, he liked to have a plan. He felt more secure that way. He preferred knowing what he was doing and being in control of the situation. And that factor was one of the many that deemed him a good Fire Lord, especially considering his young age. But it also presented a problem – for there will be times when things don't go as one has planned.

Releasing a contented hum, Zuko removed his hand from the heated bath water, satisfied with its temperature. With a few swift movements he had shaken his hand dry, though brushing it against his robe for good measure. Then, stepping back, he surveyed his private bathing quarters, noting especially the extra details he had slaved away for the last few hours to add. A large amount of round flat candles were dispersed about the room; on window sills, counters, small end tables, and the floor. The firebender had just finished lighting the last one before he attended to the bathwater, confirming that it was hot enough to keep steaming. After all, what better way to apply fire to water? The corner of the room where the bathtub sunk into the floor was consumed by a thick veil of steam, proving quite pleasant to the eye. Zuko was slightly tempted to just sink into the warm water and let it envelope him, melting away all the bodily aches he had acquired. But he would have his relief soon enough, and in the company of a certain waterbender.

"Two months is too long to be away, Katara," the young Fire Lord muttered, pivoting towards the door. A diminutive smile graced his lips as thoughts of his wife crowded his mind. Two months was much too long to be without his companion. Who else could heal the agony the stress of ruling had caused him? His uncle was engrossed with his tea shop in Ba Sing Se, and there weren't many other people he could confide in. And certainly no one else could take Katara's place pressed up against him as he slept, arms curled around his waist. Her absence had brought him to realize just how much he reveled in the simple feeling of a hug.

After another glance at the bathing chambers to confirm that it was romantically suitable, Zuko exited the humid room, closing the door behind him instantly, as not to release any of the steam. The sound of footfalls echoed through the halls as the Fire Lord made a swift palace exit, the customary eyes of guards on him.

While walking through a set of palace doors that opened up to a courtyard, Zuko's velocity and trailing robes caused a disturbance in the air, startling a number of guards. "The Fire Lord seems in an awful hurry," a deep-voiced guard whispered to his comrade.

The second guard took hold of his helmet, struggling to twist it back into position. "The Fire Lady's expected to arrive here soon," he responded, his voice slightly higher than the first's. The sound of Zuko's footsteps faded off into the distance as the Fire Lord presumably entered the second courtyard. "I never remember Fire Lord Ozai being this excited when his wife would return from wherever. Actually, I don't even remember a smile…"

The first guard shrugged his broad shoulders; though he remained in a stiff facing-forward position, knowing how strict Fire Nation laws were on guards on duty. "Well, these two are practically still kids. Give 'em a few years and we'll be hearing a lot of shouting."

"And seeing a great amount of water, fire, ice, and ash."

A good five minutes had passed before Zuko navigated out of the maze of courtyards and gardens. Rather than taking the main exit out of the palace where an abundant amount of guards, soldiers, servants, dignitaries, and other classified personal were destined to be, he had decided to take a more tranquil and scenic route. His day had been too exhausting to tolerate anymore bows, questions, orders, or 'hail Fire Lord Zuko!'s. Furthermore, taking a deviating course could give him the opportunity to sneak up on his wife – which was something he thoroughly enjoyed doing.

As he stood at a garden gate, he folded his arms across his chest, shivering slightly. Fire Nation nights in the winter could be quite nippy; being unused to the cold, he forgot to dress for the occasion. Looking up into the dark navy blue sky, his eyes caught onto the bright waxing moon hanging low in the sky; he silently wondered if Sokka's first girlfriend really did become the moon. As he struggled to stay warm, Zuko couldn't help but think back to how inviting the steaming tub looked before he departed. "It sure is cold…" he mumbled.

"Wussy. I just spent two whole months at the South Pole with a limited wardrobe."

Instantly whirling around, Zuko found himself facing a gorgeous Water Tribe woman, her whole being glistening in the moonlight. Or the glistening could have been his imagination, for the sight was a welcome relief to his dull eyes. A sight he hadn't laid eyes upon for two months. "Katara," was all he could breathe before he was busy embracing her. All was silent for a moment as Zuko held his wife firmly in his arms – even the spidercrickets and owlhawks had hushed. At length, a soft whisper came out. "I've missed you so much…it's been so lonely," he murmured. He ran his fingers through her dark brown locks, enjoying the sensation of the soft hair on his fingertips. And all was soundless again; tranquil, beautiful, and right.

That is, until Katara spoke. "A hug? That's all I get?" The tone of her voice was mixed with disappointment and teasing. "I thought you would have missed me more than that." And in an instant the waterbender was out of his embrace, looking into her husband's eyes. He had backed up slightly, his hands laid on her shoulders and an unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh, believe me, I have," he said in a throaty voice like a bomb seconds away from detonation. And an explosion happened indeed, but not in the literal sense. It was more of an explosion of passion. In one abrupt motion Zuko had his arms wrapped around Katara's neck, pressing her up against him, and had captured her lips with his. Thus began a most ardent kiss. Standing up on her toes, Katara hoped to become the one in charge as she coiled her arms around his neck, pressing the back of his head in closer. Instead of relenting, Zuko responded to his wife with the same treatment, causing the osculation to intensify tenfold – even to the point where Zuko's tongue was requesting entrance into Katara's mouth. Katara eagerly complied, gasping lightly at the force Zuko's tongue used to shove its way through her parting lips. Disregarding any attempts of restraint by Katara's tongue, the wet muscle began prodding around her mouth. It wasn't until he had tasted every single inch of her mouth that he allowed Katara's tongue to slip over his, trying to vanquish it. Their tongues dueled the way they themselves did – forcible, fierce, and relentless… with a tiny hint of flirtatiousness. The couple indulged in each other's taste, Katara having missed Zuko as much as he had longed for her. Their connected lips were a blur, indistinct from one another. They were at the point of figuratively devouring the other's face when Katara suddenly drew back, separating from his lips with a wet noise louder than intended.

Befuddlement and disgruntlement were present in Zuko's golden eyes as he glared at Katara breathlessly. His expression resembled that of a person whose delicious cake had been swiped before they could finish it. "…Why…Why'd you stop?" he asked.

Concealing her breathlessness, Katara smirked. "We don't want to get _too _carried away here," she said, brushing off the nonexistent dust from his shoulders. She cast a wary glance downward, checking for any conspicuous 'problems'.

The young Fire Lord looked deprived as he questioned his wife. "Why not?" But when Katara sent him a look of agitation, he allowed his brain to regain control of him. "Oh, right, of course. Guards everywhere, wet grass, cold night air, weird prying animals…" He paused, a canny grin appearing. "You know, you used to not mind that…" Letting fond memories get the best of him, he shot the feisty waterbender a wink.

However, instead of delivering a water whip slap, Katara just returned his grin. "Oh, how honorable, Fire Lord Zuko," she began, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You haven't seen your dear old wife for two months and the first thing you do when she gets back is talk dirty!"

Zuko's features grew soft and he cast his gaze downward. "Yes, my dear old wife…she's pushing 21 already!"

Katara began to laugh and was soon accompanied by Zuko. Low laughs and higher laughs, blending together in perfect harmony as they rejoiced in each other's company. Their laughter soon turned from finding their conversation humorous to blissful outcries of joy. Some may call their care and devotion for each other sappy, but they took no notice to the scorn of others. They were in love, and they would act upon that – no matter how it looked.

Once their laughter had died down, Zuko was the first to speak again. "So what are you doing here?" he asked, gesturing to the shadowed garden.

"I believe I should be the one asking that question," the Fire Lady replied tenaciously, a small smirk playing at her lips. "At first I waited at the front doors for you to meet me…"

"I was taking the long route so I could surprise you!" Zuko quickly defended. He wished not to provoke his wife, for when she was enraged, she could be nastier than he.

However, Zuko's vexation soon dissolved as he watched Katara's face lighten. "Well it looks like I beat you to it." Her words were soon followed by buoyant laughter.

Zuko blinked a few times, his face acquiring a tinge of crimson as he realized the irony of the situation. He had planned to sneak up on Katara, probably from behind and then taunt her about her shocked expression as she whirled around, but Katara was the one who found him first. Although he didn't really mind; as long as they had been reunited and were mirthful. He grasped her shoulders, saying, "Yeah, it looks like you have." Modifying his position, he removed his hands and moved to stand beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Welcome home."

"I think that kiss said enough of that," she teased, leaning into his touch. As she nestled her face in the folds of his oversized robe, her nose detected a familiar scent – sulfur mixed with honeycomb and some herbs, probably from his royal soap or cologne. She clutched his robe close to her face, inhaling the sensuous smell. "It's certainly good to be home," she sighed blissfully.

Zuko noticed how she seemed addicted to the piece of his robe she was clutching, but decided to leave it unmentioned. She was in a very jubilant mood and any sort of teasing could potentially maim it. "It's good to have you back," he murmured, tightening his grip. "Now I'll finally be able to enjoy living again…"

Katara chuckled, though remained focused on his scent. "It…couldn't have…been that bad," she spoke between sniffs, her voice muffled by the fabric.

"Well let's just say my feet got cold…" Zuko looked down at her partially hidden face, his smile perceptible in the darkness. "Among other things."

The water tribe woman released his robe, fixing her attention on his scarred yet handsome face. "Well now I'm back, so there won't be any more of that," she said in a deciding manner. As Zuko smiled down upon her, she could feel his grip relaxing.

"Good. Now let's go inside, I've got our evening all planned out." With the arm that was curled around her, the Fire Lord guided his lady to the external hallway and began their journey back to the palace. The seemingly deserted hall was only illuminated by a few lanterns, but they provided adequate light for navigating. Zuko's arm remained around Katara's shoulder as they walked.

"Oh, really?" Katara ventured, sending her husband an intrigued expression.

Zuko's lips curved into an impish grin. "Oh yes," he drawled, his golden eyes burning.

Exhibiting an expectant grin, Katara gazed at him for a few moments before she realized he wasn't planning to say anymore. "Well…aren't you going to tell me what's in store?"

Zuko shook his head in response. "Nope, then it won't be spontaneous," he explained simply.

At that, Katara halted, slipping out of Zuko's hold. "Zuko, it's not spontaneous if it's planned out," she pointed out. But when she realized Zuko wasn't going to pause with her, she started up again, quickening her pace to catch up. "You do know that right?" She rejoined him at his side.

With a light chuckle and a broad smile, the firebender turned his head to admire his wife's fire-lit face as they passed by a lantern. "Okay, but I want it to be a surprise."

The night was notably quiet for a length of time; the only sounds audible were their footfalls, spidercricket chirps, and an occasional distant vocalization. The two were both occupied with different thoughts, but their anticipation was shared. At length, Zuko spoke. "Oh, I can't believe I didn't ask this before! How was your visit?"

A smile adorned Katara's lips as she responded. "It was really nice. It was great to be home again – well, birth home I mean. The snow was absolutely gorgeous…" She cast a longing glance at what was visible of the Fire Nation environment. "That's something I miss living in the Fire Nation." An uncomfortable silence fell, causing Zuko to wonder if his wife was having second thoughts of being married to him. But she seemed to perk up again as she continued. "Some of the penguins still remember me!" She brought her fingers to her lips as she giggled.

Zuko released a chortle. "Oh yeah, you told me you used to ride on their backs as they went down mountains _on their stomachs_. Animal cruelty much?" With his index finger he jabbed her lightly in the ribs.

Katara batted Zuko's finger away with a little more force than intended. "Says the man who throws big lumps of bread at defenseless baby turtleducks," she scoffed.

Another chuckle left Zuko's lips as the Fire Lord took hold of Katara's hand. "Okay, so we're both wanted by FRETA," he decided. Katara gave his hand a playful squeeze. The subject was then turned back to Katara's Southern Water Tribe visit. "And how's your family?"

"They're all doing well," Katara informed. "Dad's been busy with political things and rebuilding – which is going along quite nicely; Gran Gran moved to the Northern Water Tribe to be with Pakku, Sokka's moved to Kyoshi Island but he and Suki were visiting the same time I was…" Her voice trailed off, causing Zuko to revert his sights from the hallway to her. "Which reminds me, Sokka and Suki kinda tagged along…"

Zuko's expression immediately turned aghast. "What?" he shouted, saliva flying from his mouth. He released his wife's hand. "You mean they're here?"

"Yes they're here! You don't have to get so offended!" Katara countered, her steps growing heavier in aggravation.

"I'm sorry!" the Fire Lord barked, though he didn't sound the least bit penitent. "But I just don't want Sokka here!"

In frustration, Katara brought their journey to a halt. Looking viciously into his blazing amber orbs, she exclaimed, "I thought he was your friend!"

The sea of flames in Katara's ocean blue eyes triggered unsought memories in Zuko's mind. The scene flashed before his eyes again: Katara's death threats at the Western Air Temple. Though they had gotten into many quarrels over the years, her words then would always be the most memorable. They usually caused him to back down during an argument, and the same was true currently. He looked down at their feet – his black and gold boots and her fur-lined ones – to avoid eye contact. "He is, it's just-" Zuko groaned in disgruntlement as he stumbled on his words. "He's an in-law…"

Placing a hand on her hip, one of Katara's eyebrows elevated. She obviously didn't see his point. "So? Suki's my sister-in-law and…"

As Katara rattled on about how she didn't mind Suki's company, another memory swirled around in Zuko's mind of turtleducks and Fire Lordliness – the words Sokka had said during their most recent encounter six months ago: _"Oh, and don't forget, Jerkbender! I still haven't gotten my revenge for that time you delayed my nighttime fun with Suki!"_ Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering how he'd ever get Katara to see his point of view. "He wants to invade our privacy…"

"And how do you know that?" Katara challenged, raising her chin. "He and Suki want to see the Fire Nation again and they want to visit _you_. Stop being so paranoid." Her tone lowered the slightest bit.

Zuko heaved a sigh, still avoiding eye contact with his wife. Maybe she was right; Sokka had probably forgotten all about the revenge. He was Sokka after all – in other words, not too bright. And Zuko just wanted to spend a nice intimate time with his wife; he couldn't enjoy it if they were on bad terms. "I guess you're right…" They started up their tread again, the chirps of spidercrickets becoming all too palpable. Zuko stealthily inched his hand towards his wife's hand until the two interlocked. "Sorry…" His eyes told sorrowful tales as he gazed at Katara.

Zuko's miserable eyes were enough to convince the waterbender not to hold a grudge. "It's all right, I understand," she spoke gently, squeezing his hand. "Sokka and Suki are being shown to a guest room on the other side of the palace so you have nothing to worry about. Tonight-" her hand moved up to adjust his collar "-it'll be just _you_ and _me_. No interruptions -" she stopped fiddling with his collar and cupped his chin "- I -" she raised up on her toes, capturing his lips in a brief but fiery kiss "-promise."

Promptly after Zuko had himself pulled back together from melting, he smiled a very wide grin. "It's _definitely _good to have you back," he said hungrily. Their desire for intimacy rekindled, their pace quickened notably.

Five minutes elapsed before they passed through the doors into the palace interior. At the sound of their presence, the guards were startled from their sleep, waking with loud snorts. Their eyes cleared just in time to see of the backs of the Fire Lord and Lady as they rounded the corner. Oblivious to the couple's aberrant swift pace, they shrugged to one another before tilting their heads to the side, falling back into slumber.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked, surveying the unfamiliar scenery. Although many hallways in the palace were almost identical, she never remembered going down one lined with potted dracaenas. "This doesn't look like the way to our bedroom…"

"Because it's not," Zuko replied simply, eyes fixed on the passing doors. He was leading her to their private bathing chamber which was conveniently connected to their bedroom. But instead of taking the route through the bedroom, he figured he might as well enter through the back access to throw her off. That way it would be more of a surprise.

Katara folded her arms across her chest, disgruntled that his plans were still a mystery. "What, are you planning to bang me on the kitchen floor?" she questioned with sarcasm. "Or maybe on the meeting table where the generals will be laying their fancy parchment tomorrow."

Ignoring Katara's snide remarks, Zuko came to a halt, bringing his wife to a stop as well. "Well, we're here," he spoke, gesturing to a mundane-looking door.

The instant Katara's hand began reaching for the door handle she was thrust roughly against the crimson-papered wall of the hall. Zuko was there in front of her to subdue her, pressing his body firmly against her and leaning on her and the wall. Refusing any words from the waterbender, his lips seized hers, his tongue occupying her mouth. The whole ordeal had happened too quickly for thought, so Katara just acted on instinct – she returned his hungry kisses. Zuko was unable to restrain himself for any longer, and frankly, neither could she. The months apart, although only two, had left them ravenous for passion – for the savory taste and voluptuous touch of the other. Their kisses where impetuous, clumsy – usually missing half of the other's mouth -, and fervid, their hands trailing all over each other, leaving their hair and robes in disarray. They gave no thought to the fact that they were in public and could be detected at any moment – logical thinking was the farthest from their minds. Zuko wanted, no - _needed_ Katara; and Katara was in the same esurient state. Groans and murmurs echoed through the dim hall as they indulged in each other's kiss. Once Katara had effectively banished Zuko's tongue from her mouth, the firebender became discontent with their little game of 'tongue tag', detaching from her lips. Immediately his mouth found her neck and he began trailing open-mouth kisses down the length of it, stopping a few times to suck and nibble, hoping to leave a hickey or two. After all, he had been banished and needed to regain his honor. And Katara could just wear high-collared robes around the nobility, or she could show off her marks of ownership (Zuko knew she'd pick the former). His hair was brushing against her chin and upper neck as he worked down to her collarbone, stopping at her neckline.

"Zuko," Katara mumbled, her mouth now free to talk. But she couldn't think of any more to say.

"I bet you missed this fire, you waterbender," he murmured against her skin, sending shivers up and down her spine. In response Katara's hands found their way into his robe and started caressing his chest and midriff. The softness and the movement of her hands earned a slight groan from Zuko. He then concluded that he couldn't stand it any longer and needed to do things that _could not be performed in the hallway. _With his nose still nestled in the notch of her neck and his arms still holding her secure, he began to slowly back up. Katara followed his movements as she continued to stroke his abdomen; the two were on a course towards the door. Once they were close enough, Katara pinned Zuko to the door, her revenge for slamming her against the wall. As soon as he lifted his head she was planting kisses all over his face. Though thoroughly enjoying the sensation, Zuko tried to remain concentrated as he groped around the door in search of the handle. After receiving about three more kisses he located it, his fingers curling around the bronze shaft. Once he had rotated the handle, the force he and Katara's bodies were applying to the door caused it to swing back into the room. Stumbling backwards into the steam-filled chamber, they managed to retain their balance. Katara closed the door behind them with her foot, still engaged with Zuko's face. Their fervent kissing lasted about a minute longer before Katara reached for the belt of his robe.

A high-pitched shriek pierced the air, disrupting their intimacy and alarming them both. Hurriedly they drew back from each other and swiveled around to face the direction of the scream. Pupils dilated, jaws dropped, and faces turned beet red as the enigma became manifest. Eight eyes, four jaws, and four faces, that is.

Only the other couple's embarrassed and aghast faces were visible in the steam, much to everyone's relief. But that still didn't disguise the facts – Sokka and Suki were in the hot tub. _The_ hot tub. Zuko's hot tub. The hot tub the Fire Lord had slaved away personally to make sure everything was perfect. The hot tub in which he was going to get some lovin' from Katara. And there Sokka and Suki were – _inhabiting _it.

Upon realizing Zuko and Katara's presence, Sokka and Suki sunk down into the tub until the water rose to their necks. Other than the blush from embarrassment, their hair was as wild as the Fire Lord and Lady's, red spots were visible on Suki's neck, and lipstick was smeared all over Sokka's face. It was obvious that _something_ had been going on. Neither of the four spoke for a few moments, shock leaving them mute and paralyzed. However, during that period of time, Zuko's expression was visibly hardening. He was the first one to shatter the silence.

"What…?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I can explain!" Sokka responded, his voice cracking. He raised his arms in emphasis, but suddenly felt odd about having his bare arms revealed to his sister and brother-in-law, so he quickly lowered them.

"H-he was the one who screamed," Suki informed with a nervous stutter.

Finding that piece of information odd but impertinent, Zuko narrowed his eyes at Sokka, his bad eye closing completely. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Well you see…" Sokka began with an uneasy laugh. He glanced at Zuko's eyes, detecting much aggravation and impatience. "Suki smells really good! Yeah. It's like _amazing_. Almost better than the smell of grilled oysters or blubbered seal jerky! It's this perfume she buys at your local Kyoshi Island market. I can't pronounce the name but it's really good. Vanilla, jasmine, rose, some exotic or alien thing called sandalwood. Oh, I think Appa liked that smell too because years ago - you know, when the war was still going on and your evil daddy was on the throne and the Fire Nation was no man's land –when Suki joined our gaang Appa seemed to fly faster and had more pep! Kinda like me after too much cactus juice! Which I'm _not_ on, right now, mind you, Suki wouldn't let me buy any at your local Kyoshi Island market. She-" His turbo-talking was cut short by a very provoked Fire Lord.

"What are you babbling about? Just start at the beginning!" Zuko fumed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Wrong choice of words. Sokka's turbo-talking accelerated. "Well I met Suki on Kyoshi Island a few days after leaving the South Pole for the first time and she made me cross-dress and then she kissed me but when I went to the North Pole I fell in love with Yue but she turned into the moon and that's kinda hard to hug so when I met Suki later we became a couple and kissed and then I rescued her from prison and we kissed some more and then she joined the gaang and we kissed even more and Mister Jerkbender ruined one of our fun times because he was too obsessed with my sister and then after the war I proposed to Suki under the full moon to show Yue I had gotten over her and then I married Suki in the spring and we honeymooned in Ba Sing Se and the bear was really annoying and my boomerang was jealous but I still had lots of fun with Suki, she's really good - " The boomerang boy was yet again interrupted, this time by an irate groan.

Overwhelmed and defeated, Zuko turned to his wife, seeking her support. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked testily, rubbing his temples.

Blinking a few times, Katara turned her sights from her brother and sister-in-law to her husband. "Well, master strategizer, this certainly _is_ a surprise," she commented, a hint of teasing in her voice.

With a loud slap Zuko's hand met his forehead. Then in one quick motion he had taken his wife by the hand and was leading her towards the exit to their bedroom, his footsteps heavy with fury. Slamming the door behind him, the firebender squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, hoping to erase the disturbing mental image of his brother-in-law and said brother-in-law's wife in a hot tub - his hot tub, which he'd force a servant to thoroughly scrub later – and refocus on the matter at hand. After all, he was more of a Zutara fan than a Sukka fan.


End file.
